the life after the anime
by Nitu
Summary: this is the continuation of what happens in k-on after the original series ends. this is when yui and all go to college. please read. also Azusa gets a new band! squeee! with new members! please review! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first k-on fanfiction. Please review it.

The characters and scenes of this story is not owned by me. It is rightfully owned by the mangaka who made k-on. Only the storyline is mine. Also that the setting of this story will be the time when Yui and all are in college. Which means it is pretty much the continuation of k-on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter one: The hardships of college exams.

"Yui!" Ui called out from the kitchen. Yui who was busy reading a shoujo manga dropped the book and quickly grabbed her textbook.

The thumping of Ui's footsteps on the staircase bothered Yui.

Ui Hirasawa the dedicated younger sister of Yui Hirasawa was determined to send Yui flying through the exams of the new all girls' college with flying colours.

"Yui! I know you were reading the latest shoujo manga. I know you were. Come on you have got to pass that test. Do you want Ritsu-chan, Mugi-chan and Mio-chan to be disappointed in you? Not to mention Azusa-chan! She put 100 yen in the temple praying you all could be in the same class!"

Ui said. She sighed.

"Alright okay! I will study if you give me some tasty momos and strawberry milkshake!" Yui said smiling.

Ui sighed once more. "Alright. One glass of milkshake and a few momos coming up!"

With that Ui left the room and Yui truly studied properly for when it came to food, Yui would do anything.

Meanwhile back at Ritsu's house, Ritsu sat on the table eating cookies from the tin Mugi gave her and drumming her pencil on the table top while she ate. Mugi sat studying patiently while sipping on some imported Darjeeling tea,

And at Mio's house she sat under the kotatsu, studying while nodding her head to the beats of after school teatime's final freshman school performance for Mio could not study without music.

Ritsu got bored soon enough and texted the girls to come to the café down the street called fall street café.

Mio readily agreed since the music was getting boring and Yui also agreed but Mugi said that she insisted everyone went back to the light music club since Mugi wanted to see the new members Azu-meow and Sawa-chan recruited.

Everyone thought it was great idea and Mugi thought of bringing some bonbons and tofu and a chocolate Hawaiian cake. That would be quite the feast.

When the girls climbed the steps to the music room, they heard a loud sound of a group jamming. There was no mistaking it. There were drums, bass, piano and two guitars strumming.

That means Azu-meow employed four more members.

'Cool!' they all thought.

College exam studies would have to wait. The girls were bursting to know who the new members where!


	2. Chapter 2 the new members

Chapter 2: the new members!

Yui knocked on the door and instantly it flew open with Sawa-chan standing there. "Hiya girls! Fancy having you all here! Hey come on in! And do tell me what kind of snack you've got Mugi!"

Mugi, Yui and Mio smiled but Ritsu frowned something was up and it was fishy. There were four girls sitting on high chairs.

The first girl had long brown hair pulled back in double ponytails. She was the bassist.

The second one had short blonde hair with melon shaped clips tucking away the excess. She was the drummer.

The third had perfectly neat and tidy mid-back caramel coloured hair. She was the pianist.

And finally, the last one had hair a little below the shoulder coloured orange and striking purple large eyes which looked like the night sky. She was the second guitarist.

When everyone looked at Azusa, her hair was down and she wore a dress that looked vaguely familiar.

"Wendy!" The graduates shouted. "Yay… one point for you all. I am cosplaying Wendy Marvell from a very popular manga called fairy tail. Nanami chan loves cosplay you see."

And Azusa pointed at the Caramel hair girl. "Oh you mean Caramel girl? Her name is Nanami?" Yui asked. The rest of the graduates slapped their foreheads.

Nanami looked very much offended.

Then Wendy continued. "The brown pigtails is Rima and Rima's sister is the short haired blondie, Rin. Finally the girl with orange hair and the eyes that look like the night skies is… Marie-san. She is a transfer student from America. A worldwide famous guitarist."

The girls had been introduced but Mugi was feeling a little nervous just then. Mugi was going to present her freshly made goods and snacks but the question is would the new girls like the snacks? Not to mention the Darjeeling tea?

That is coming up in the next chapter so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Nanami, Rin, Azusa, Marie and Rima are the new members of the light club! Whoohoo! Put your hands up for the brand new band… Night time décor!

"So our band name is now, from after school tea time to night time décor!" Azusa announced.

The graduates cheered for the new name.

"What made you think of this name?" Yui asked.

"It reminded me of my friends back at home that's all." Marie said.

"Ohhhh! Your one wierdo…" Yui said.

The graduates slapped their heads again.

The blondie, Rin snapped just about then. "Huuuh? Just because you were the previous members of the light music club, doesn't mean you belong here anymore. It's never going to be after school tea time again. From now on, night time décor or nothing. So don't need to act off by making fun of my friends." Rin said.

"Please Rin! Yui didn't mean it…" Azusa tried to say.

"No. after school tea time doesn't belong here. Let them leave. They have nothing more to do with this school after all." Nanami said.

"Some friend you are Azusa. We didn't expect this. Let's go girls. We thought of giving you guys after school tea time to keep as a name but… never mind. Looks like you don't need our help after all. And thanks Sawa-chan. For nothing." Ritsu said, taking her leave with the rest of the graduates.

"Sawa-chan, Azusa-chan… I trusted you guys." Mugi said.

"Don't talk to us again." Mio said.

The graduates left leaving Sawa-chan and Azusa feeling crumpled.

Ritsu never regretted what she had said. It's just that… well they would all play together in college.

Yeah. An after school tea time without Azusa.

After all they would all be going to a female university together. The same one.

Maybe it wouldn't be the same without Azusa but none of them wanted a girl who only thought about herself.

Four girls would be more than enough. They only spent two years with Azusa.

Now Azusa would spend one year with the new girls.

Then Azusa too would go to college or university.

Anyway. The girls were planning a trip for celebrating the end of high school.

And this time, Azusa wasn't invited.

Friends? Not anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

The terrible college day.

Azusa was their best friend but she let them down.

That sentence circled around Mugi's head one morning as she woke from a deep slumber. The day of the entrance exam had come.

To calm her nerves, Mugi sipped a cup of green tea and immediately relaxed.

She picked up her binder full of papers and went through them again.

She pulled out her purple scarf and wore her blue coat. A very cold day indeed it was.

She stuffed her binder in her bag and went downstairs for breakfast.

She grabbed a toast, stuffed it in her mouth and ran off.

As she neared the college, she once again took out her binder.

She began to do a final revision.

She banged into a person and shockingly dropped her binder.

A woman with long cliquey heels stamped on her binder and pulled down her sunglasses.

"Excuse me, but don't be such a klutz. Ugh! Ruining my day, you children." The woman said.

Mugi growled and pulled her binder out of the snow.

She quickly took out her papers and stuffed them in her bag.

She felt bad that this woman had no respect for children.

She believed it was a big day for her. She wouldn't let a cliquey woman ruin the day for her.

Mugi was so late after all that thinking that she had to sprint to get to class. Her friends were already seated and were smiling at Mugi and the teacher's back was toward Mugi.

Mugi suddenly noticed long cliquey heels. A thick pair of sunglasses rested on her head. Yes. It was that woman.

She was to be Mugi's teacher.

The teacher turned around and frowned at Mugi.

"So you're in my class, disrespectful student." The cliquey woman announced. The class burst into a fit of giggles.

"Let me show you some discipline." The woman croaked.

She viciously held a bucket of cold water and handed it to Mugi.

"Carry this pail of water outside and stand there for an hour or so." Cliquey woman said.

Mugi was super unhappy about the whole situation.

How was she so unfortunate?

How come this terribly rude teacher had to be her teacher?

How come Azusa and Sawa-chan were becoming so different?

A/N: hey guys the story has taken a sad twist for Mugi. I'm so sorry I have not posted ch in so long! If you forgive me then I will make the next ch spicy filled with lots and lots of dark secrets! I'm trying to reach 4 reviews so help me out here!


	5. Chapter 5

"One more exam before we finally leave..." Ritsu thought as she ran towards the school, just in time for her exams.

She bustled towards the door of the examination room which was crowded with students. "Okay students, settle down." Sawa chan sang, a glint in her eyes as she glared at the ex members of the light music club.

"Mio chan would you like to distribute the papers to everybody?" Sawa chan voice was so sickly sweet that Yui cringed.

Mio gritted her teeth and got up from her desk and walked up to sawa chan. the papers were handed to Mio and even before she could turn around, a 5 inch heel slid under her foot and she fell face first on the dirty floor.

Snickers erupted from the room as Mugi rolled up her sleeves, got up and lifted Mio from where she was lying in a heap on the ground. Yui and Ritsu then joined them in picking up the fallen, dirty sheets.

Sawa chan tsked. "Oh Mio, how clumsy... how irresponsible. It's a wonder how you've even reached up to this point."

Mugi had finally had enough.

"Sawa chan I'm not sure what's gotten into you but we used to be your favourite students I don't understand!" Mugi shouted.

Sawa chan's glare frightened mugi into submission as she spoke up. "What impudence. haven't you learnt a thing or two about manners? You four have no manners and thus are not worth giving the exam for this college. We'll separate you all and send you all to different ones. Hopefully that will teach you kids about respect."

The words she uttered struck the three girls right where it hurt.

They were gonna be split up?

After school tea time no more?

 **I haven't updated in almost a year because I generally don't use anymore.**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long.**

 **I might update in another month if I'm not busy. Thank you so much for reading this story, and sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
